


Latched Onto You

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Katara (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Katara is 8 months pregnant — Zuko helps relieve some stress.Kinktober Day 1:Lactation
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Latched Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests. Stay tuned for all the kinky fun!

He found something new to love about her every day. He thought he’d learned every amazing thing about her, but that was before they found out she was carrying. 

Zuko had a lot of thoughts about becoming a father—if he’d end up repeating his father’s cycle, if he’d even be any good at it, if he’d manage to raise a somewhat competent child. But he didn’t have any doubts about Katara’s capabilities as a mother. She was going to be the best gift to their child’s life they could ever ask for. 

His eyes linger on her as she stands, 8 months along now, washing the plates and rolling her head to nudge her hair over her back. He puts his hand out, touching the strands and moving them so the hair falls down her back. He can see a bit of sweat on her brow and the splashes of water that have landed on her shirt. His eyes scan the rest of her body, and, maybe she was about to call him out for leering, but he can’t help himself when pregnancy makes her this beautiful. 

“I can feel you staring,” she teases, smirking and darting her eyes toward him. “I’m gonna start charging for every minute you linger, you know.”

Zuko smiles and lets out a chuckle. “I’ll happily settle my debt. It’s not my fault, you’ve gotten too beautiful these past few months.”

Katara juts her elbow out to the side, giving him a playful jab. “Yeah, yeah.”

They stand side by side, her washing and him drying for the next few minutes. She finally finishes, wiping her hands on the front of the small apron that barely covers her round stomach. Zuko turns to her and looks again, eyes stopping at the wet spot that seems to be getting larger by the minute around her breasts.

She catches him staring and looks down herself, quickly blushing and turning to walk back toward their bedroom for a change of clothes. He finds his hand reaching out to grab hers, stopping her, turning her back to face him. He can’t stop staring, can’t help himself as he pulls lightly on the strings that hold her dress closed at the top, loosening them and gently tugging her sleeves off her shoulders to expose her breasts, wet now with the milk that slowly leaks out of her.

They look so  _ full _ , just like how her stomach looks full with their child. Something in him leaps and his hands are cupping her breasts before he knows it, his thumb gently massaging around her nipples. She lets out a steady sigh of relief and he realizes she must feel some type of weight, the added load of milk in her chest that she’s had to carry around. 

“Come here,” he says, taking her hand and guiding her back to their bedroom so he can lay her down. She adjusts to lay on her back and he assumes his position again, straddling her, careful not to put any unnecessary pressure on her except for where it matters. He gets right back to it, massaging and giving light twists on her nipples, watching in awe as he’s able to help more milk stream out of her, dribbling down the curve of her breast and sideways then, onto the bed. 

He can’t help himself—his mouth is latching onto her nipple before he can think twice about it, sucking gently. Drinking her in like this, bringing her relief—he can provide her with this much, and it means the world to him. Relishing in the small sighs and noises of pleasure coming from her mouth, watching how her body arches upwards as she tries to push her nipple further into his mouth, like she’s asking for more. He sucks, hungrily, and moves his other hand down to her cunt, elated to find heat radiating there—how he’s giving her pleasure, just from this. He easily sinks two fingers into her and savors every movement of her body, every drop of milk from her breasts. 

“Zuko…” she murmurs, pushing up into his fingers and his mouth. He ignores the pre cum that’s leaking in his pants—he just wants to focus on Katara. He pulls his mouth off of her breast and moves to the other, swirling his tongue around her areola, teasing just a bit before attaching himself to her again.

He could spend hours here, attending to her, giving her relief, entangling his body with hers. And that’s just what he plans on doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
